1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with cutting machines generally and, more particularly, with an improved method of, and apparatus for, chain sawing logs or other elongated timbers into shorter lengths.
2. The Prior Art
The use of chain saws in cutting fire wood is of course well known. However, heretofore, it has been considered to be a potentially dangerous procedure, and the efficiency and effectiveness of the operation, as well as the prevention of injury to the cutting edges or blades of the saw chain, have been entirely dependent on the skill of the individual operator.